


Safe and Sound

by passionateanthem



Series: the aligned stars [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted in angst, F/M, Inspired from Roselia's Safe and Sound, Vega supports CapellaIrene, might have spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateanthem/pseuds/passionateanthem
Summary: A young priestess from Mistero, named Irene Rainlight (Shirokane Rinko) is another Observer of Stars, alongside Curse, but never met each other. She is a normal human at first, yet she is transformed into an Observer by Vega, before he slept for a thousand years.Curse found her in the most inhumane way. She losed control of her powers and caused chaos when she wanted peace. Capella, being her childhood friend also cannot let this happen. Will they make her feel safe and sound?[Might have spoilers from the original HoshiMeguri story]





	Safe and Sound

    "Irene! Wait!" the boy's cheerful voice rings out, as he chases the girl who he calls

    "Catch me first...!" the girl giggles and continue to run

     The vast grass fields, not far from the Temple, is their playground on their childhood. They play tag, hide and seek and many more. The girl stops, and she is seeking breath, because of the run really exhausted her.

      "Got you!" the boy caught her and tightly embraces her

      "Ca-Capella—! A—Ah, you got me..."

      The two children just giggles. Their eyes, one is bright blue and the other is a calming violet, shone brightly that day.

      But, those days passed away. Leaving the dreamy-like days, ahead of them is an eternal pain, for both Irene and Capella.

      "Vega-sama!" Capella is now grown, still has the sunshine-like aura surrounding him, but now his responsible is become Vega's assistant

      The Star Jewel becoming fragile, visible cracks everywhere surrounding the orb. Irene, stood not far from them, can only watch.

      "G-Go... Tell Irene—to go..." Vega's voice is becoming weakener, as he struggles to keep awake

      Capella grits his teeth, and immediately runs to the girl Vega mentioned. Irene know what is going to happen, even if she's gonna leave him.

      "You should go, Irene... Now...!" Capella orders her, looking her straight in the eyes

     Irene is speechless, she is not ready to transform yet. The thing that is implemented inside her, felt hot and itchy, that she needs to get it out.

     "I don't want to go... W-What about you?" Irene asked, she couldn't stare him

     "Look at me, Irene..." Capella's voice grew softer, as he lifts her chin slowly so that their eyes met each other

     "Don't worry about me. I'll be at Vega-sama's side at all time, until he awakes. For now, I want you to go. Try not to interfere the breaking process, understand?"

     Irene is now determined, somehow Capella is gonna find a way to sort things out. She hugs him for a bit, before she let go and disappears from behind the door.

     A white light leaves the room, forming into a majestic white dragon. The last drops of Vega's power and concious was poured to made the dragon, the second Observers of Stars.

    Who is the first? It was Irene. She was turned into an Observer by Vega about five years ago, and she must be out there, flying away from the dying planet, and soon to be split into six pieces of planet.

     As Capella protects the room and Vega with a barrier spell, he whispered,

_"Be careful, Irene..."_

_"I love you..."_

* * *

    "Thank you so much, young lady..." an old and blind beggar, thanking the girl for giving him bread and water

    "My pleasure..." the girl muttered softly, as she lefts him

    Irene is now traveling across the universe, helping the poorest of the poor, to bury her feelings down inside with kindness she always gave.

     It's been a thousand years since the Day of Origin, where she left Mistero, like Vega and Capella said to her. Her adventures brings her to Eterno in the present days.

     She has to cover herself with a hood, hiding the state she was in. Her arms has scar marks, and many parts of her body were not as beautiful she thought.

      "Have you not seen an Eared before, so that you stare at me like that?"

      "Hey, stop touching it!"

      A question attracts her to come close. An Eared? Those are people from Bestia, what are they doing here in Eterno? Coming close is the thought person. The signature bright orange, gold, red and black clothes, and his ears were covered with a pale yellow turban.

      "It's kinda rare to see them in such place like this," the person in front of him

      He seemed to be a person from here, judging from the black, white and gold outfit, which is the traditional colors that the people of Eterno wear.

      They were in a conversation. The Eterno guy, as he stated himself as Hope, wants to find his friend, called Curse. The Bestia guy, as he introduces himself as Coda, and his leader, Fang, hears about his story.

     Fang notices that she is eavesdropping. "Oh, are you okay?"

    Irene just stood there, the shadow of her hood darkened her face. "I-I'm fine..."

    Hope and Coda then follows Fang to see the raven-haired girl. She seemed like a very mysterious person, and she may be not from here.

     "We're not talking something private. It's okay, come out now," Coda reassures her to come out

     Slowly, Irene's hands slithers out from her cape and open the hood, revealing the rest of her face. Her violet eyes twinkles like gems.

     "I never see you before... A trader?"

     Irene shooks her head, "A traveler. I am looking for inner peace, and without realize I had ventured here..."

     Hope's mouth formed an O, listening to her explanation. Then, one of Fang's crew told him that the ship is ready and they will take off soon.

     "Well then, we must leave. Before we go, care we know about your name?" Coda asks the shy girl

     "M-My name is Irene... Nice to meet you..."

     Then, after bidding farewells, the three walks to the ship and soon they flew away to the borderless golden-blue sky. Irene just watching them fade away.

* * *

      Slowly, Irene gains her concious. She probably crashed somewhere after she flew from Eterno. Her eyesight slowly focusing, and her nostrils caught the smell of iron and fire. Jolted awake, she stood up and tries to walk.

     But the huge chain that encircles her foot prevents her to move. The violet-eyed Observer then clicks her finger to lit a small fire to observe the room. Lines of electric blue, she don't know what it works for, but she could hear vibrates of electricity.

    The iron door creaks open and close. From the darkness, she could hear the steps of someone coming towards her.

     "Who are you?" Irene asked, she sounded very scared

     The person stop. The gleams of gold and electric blue was seethrough in this darkness.

     "I don't want to hurt you, so calm down," the person calms her down

     He sounded as cold as ice, but strangely it has warmth as well. Irene grew the fire larger and finally caught the person in her eyesight.

     It is King Orion.

    "A-Are you by chance... King Orion?" Irene slowly asked him, silently shocked

   He nods. "Yes, I am. We found you were unconcious, not far from the capital. Dragons never been here before, so we took you here to be healed."

   Irene observes her arms. It has no scars, and it was smooth like she used to have, thousand years ago.

  "Do you have a name?" the silver-haired King asks, after a short moment of silence

  Irene then stutters, "O-Oh... M-My name is Irene... Irene Rainlight..."

  With a swift of his hands, the lights turned on. Shocked, she backed away from him. She knew that Lama is the first planet to fully advanced in technology and military. Usually, she slept under the stars, with the light of stars or the campfire she lit.

  Irene then bows down to the king, "T-Thank you so much for helping me, y-your majesty, but I have to—!"

  The two soldiers who guarded the room immediately came in. The King turns around and face them.

   "Your Majesty, the Star Jewel shards has been stolen!"

   "What?!"

   Irene just stayed silent. She knew this from the start. Thousand years of living, sometimes brings her the ability to take a glimpse of the future.

   "Go and find who's stole it!" he then orders, with a rough tone that clearly indicates that he was angry

   "Yes, Your Majesty!" the two soilders said  in sync, then they run off the room

   "S-Sorry, your majesty, b-but I should go—" Irene once stutters her words

   His sword swings in the air and it breaks her chain. For once, she feared to be beheaded by him, but she guessed that he is not like the previous kings of Lama.

    "Go. It's not safe here. Not to mention you are a quite rare species to be here," King Orion says to her

    He knew that she is different. And he decides to let her go.

    Like Capella once.

    But, King Orion is not Capella.

    If she's here, then she will be threats that lurks in this kingdom.

    Irene reaches for her cape, covering her simple white robe. She felt hot once she wear that black attire, feeling that fire is surging on her veins.

    She then looks up to look at the king, sharp gray eyes that are like cold snow meets her luminiscent violet ones.

    "Thank you so much, your majesty."

    Irene then jumps towards the window, breaking it in the process, and plunges onto the darkness below. King Orion has never seen someone that is like her. A shape-shifter is rarest among the rarest of the ability users.

    But she is not an ordinary shape-shifter.

* * *

    "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the raven-haired Observer shouts

    The soldiers are encircles her, trapping her in their sharp spears made of diamonds. She is caught by the ruler of Alba, King Carnelian.

    Of course, not only holding the six of the Star Jewel's shards, he wants his hands on getting the mystical Observer of Stars. And, he knew it as Irene.

     "WHAT DID YOU WANT?!" Once again, she growls at the King who is sitting on the throne, while she is chained and circled by a ring of soldiers.

    "It is said that an Observer can see the future, is that true?" King Carnelian asked, his orange eyes are like fire scorching in the dark.

    She then yanks the chains that bind her hands. The soldiers aren't strong enough to hold of her tremendous powers. Irene stands up, her veins already bright reddish orange, resembling fire. Her pupil gone narrow, into a reptile's slits.

    "I'm not gonna hand this powers to the wrong hands!!" Irene growls

    King Carnelian clicks his tongue, "Guards! Seize her!"

    Immediately, Irene plunges past forward the stained window. She closes her eyes and once again let the beast inside her took over. She turned into a black dragon, her eyes are a shining yellow.

     With a turn, she could spot soilders is preparing huge cross bows and iron net throwers. She is furious, and she blasts all of them with deathly fire balls. Soon, the luminiscent colors of crystals replaced by the raging fire.

      The people is at panic, running away to hide from Irene's rage. For once, she is not Irene Rainlight. She has becoming the beast that Vega called the Observer of Stars.

      She wanted peace, but she always brings chaos to everywhere she go. She is very confused, why Vega turned her into this vile form that she hated from the start?

      That causes her to be apart from her dear friend, Capella.

      A whole storm of emotions is making her mind hazy, as she continue to spit fireballs and hits the houses and the people. She don't know what to do, until she starts to climb up to leave this planet, for good.

      Each flaps of her wings took her higher, as the sense of adrenaline and fear took her. Irene never run out of breath, silently considering of this _gift_.

      "Fire!" someone said from the ground, as they starts to throw iron nets to trap her

      Swiftly, she evades the iron nets. She could see the glimpse of iron under the moonlight, as the night continues on this almost-dark planet. She continues to climb higher, and she can feel the air is getting thinner.

       Then, out of a sudden, the time feel stop when she sees a flash of white, catching up with her. The steel-blue eyes are looking at her, before it flew higher into the sky. A dragon again. Perhaps he's another shape-shifter?

       The white dragon roars and blew a fireball, before disappearing behind the reddish sparks of the fireball. Irene suddenly confused, where did it go? Her yellow eyes darted around to look for the mysterious companion.

       "Fire!" the soldiers then move aside to those big bow machines

      Irene frantically tries to climb higher, but the sky seemed to be neverending. Moreover, the soldiers could use warships to assault her. With a growl, she took her last powers by spitting out a fireball and she failed to fly towards the blast and disappear.

      She is looking for the white dragon. Nowhere to be seen in this dark night, where she is in the state that she went crazy and blew things up. Then, a gentle wind breeze hits her face.

        _I'm sure you can do it, Irene._

      _Capella_? Irene thought

      Then, she tries it for one more time, where she has to be succeeded, and if not, then she will fail her job as an Observer. She took a turn and increases the glide of her dragon body through the air.

      She can feel her body is getting hotter by the fire, with the accompany of lightning. The sparks is tingling underneath her skin, and it is very itchy that it needs to get out from it.

      Irene climbs up, and with all of her powers, lightning and fire sparks from her body, she growls and throws a fireball. With that, she disappears.

      Back at the ground, King Carnelian and his right-hand man, Lazu, witnessed the whole battle in the sky. For once, the sky is lit with red lightning and loud thunders from it.

      "That girl really is an Observer..." King Carnelian mutters

      Lazu only nods, peeking from behind his patch-mask. King Carnelian turns around and quickly orders the soilders to prepare a ship to Mistero. He has this one wish, and he's wanting to grant it by himself, even if his life is at risk.

* * *

       Irene floats at the sky, and she is finally escaped Alba's rage. The whole battle worn her off, physically. She wanted to come back to Mistero, where she could doze off for days in that soft bed, and never wanting to get out from the Temple, far from the threat of people trying to hurt her.

       Where she can run freely at the grass fields, or buries her nose under old books at the library, learning ancient language with the other priests of the Temple. Living in Mistero is such a dream come true, but...

       The Day of Origin had ruined everything. Vega has to sacrifice himself to fully suppressed the power of the Star Jewel, and that day also, she has to be apart from all of her life there.

       This came to the situation of her starts to cry, for many times already. No one can hear her sobs in this unknown space. No ships passed this part of the space, so she can cry to her heart's content.

        _Do you remember me?_

       For a glance, Irene could saw the white creature. Because of its visible skin color, it can be spotted anywhere. But, can it sees her?

        _Are you the first Observer?_

_Yes..._

_Why you became an Observer that you always created chaos whenever you go?_

      "No... I didn't mean to..." Irene whispered to herself, while curling herself up

       Whoever that's talking to her, they have know that she is a monster now. Engulfed by the dark, she always takes her action. But, deep inside, she wanted to peace. In this storm of lightning and fire, she has a purpose to gain inner peace.

       But, her gift told her otherwise.

        _I wanted... peace... please... forgive me..._

_Vega-sama..._

Out of nowhere, the person laughed. The deep voice shows that it was a man, as he continues to chuckling to Irene's apologize. Irene's face slowly turns red.

        _Sorry, but you are mistaken._

_What? You're not Vega-sama?_

_Of course not. I'm a traveler, like you too. But, my purpose is only one, and my purpose is the only reason I exist in this world._

_Wait? Are you... The same... As I am?_

Once Irene opens her eyes, the person was in front of her. He has this grayish-white hair that reaches the upper part of his back, and a similar colored eyes, with a hint of sky-blue. His outfit has the signature Eterno pattern cape.

       "A-Are you... Really is the same as I am? An Observer?" Irene asks, slowly shows her face to him

       He nods faintly. "My name is Curse. As you can see, I've been staying at Eterno for a long time now. But until recently, I've gone to search for something."

        _Curse._

_His name is familiar._

"Are you being the one... who is Hope's friend that he's been looking for?" she asking again, but this time she is serious

       "Yes. More like, I'm his guardian. He's an important person of Eterno. The direct heir to the throne. But the war raged against Alba, causing the royal family to be killed. I decided to take Hope for protection, and I've raised him ever since."

      "Alba..."

      Some of the parts of her body that she hid with her cape, floats and it was visible. The battle scars she carries. Both Curse and Irene know that Alba's kings are really scary when it comes to war and stuff like that. Not to mention, they were the second best military powers, just beneath Lama.

      "I want to come back to Mistero... But... I don't sure I can do it... I don't want Capella sees me like this..."

      A smooth hand gesture, allowing Curse to take her hand. His hand is slightly cold, but has that distinct warmth that Irene secretly loves it. He seems like wants to tell her that everything is alright to show what she had reached.

      Those battle scars are like medalions, showing that she is still standing on the ground, and a proof that she is already survived on this world.

      "Let's go. I think Capella might be in euphoria once he meets you again," Curse replies, and Irene just nods

      Since they're an Observers, they have the ability to travel in light speed, in their dragon forms. Curse and Irene are like light and shadow, inseparatable, because of their fates bringing them together. And it's about to tie its bind to the fates of others to the sacred planet.

* * *

       "Whoa!! What's happening to me?" Hope slightly raises his tone, as he slowly floats to the air, the six shards are circling him

       "I can... get to wish something?" he then asked

       Everyone is silent. Including King Carnelian, and Lazu is hurted because of the soilders that guard the Temple. Vega is still sleeping under his curse, not far from them, and the blonde-haired assistant just watches it with a frown.

       "I wish... I wish... I want to see Curse again!" Hope said, and closing his eyes

       The six shard shone so bright, and the air seemed to be stuck. After a few seconds, everyone is still silent. A muffled groan can be heard from the bed. Everyone's eyes turned to the voice, as the guardian is finally awaken.

        "Ca-Capella...?" the guardian slowly opens his eyes, a very vibrant amethyst

        "Ve-Vega-sama?!" Capella immediately turned around, and he's shocked

        But, the wish seemed to be odd. Hope wished for to see Curse again, but, Vega is awake instead. Finally after thousand years, the curse is finally lifted. Hope stands again on the marble floor, and yet the shards is already becoming one, like a round ball made of diamond.

         The Star Jewel is a whole once again. Hope hands it to Vega, once he is seated. His hands caresses the orb, very bright and slight rough. Vega is smiling softly, because he gets to feel the holy jewel for once again after so long separated.

         "So, you wished to see Curse?"

         "Yes! And... I am interested to know Irene more, please can I see her too?" Hope desperately wished

        Capella's eyes widened. Hope knew Irene, and he's grateful of Hope of wanting to see her too. Apparently, Fang and Coda is also wanted to see her, but King Carnelian is still silent. He cannot do anything once the guardian is awake.

        Softly, the white-haired guardian said, "Your wish is granted..."

        From afar on the sky, a very bright white light shows up, signalling something is coming towards them. The two Observers is very happy to be able to come back to Mistero, for Curse to see Hope, and Irene to see Capella once again.

       The light stops at the altar, and showing the true forms of the Observers, black and white dragons. Everyone is at awe, seeing the majestic creatures before them.

        "This is the first time I see a dragon... And there's two of them!" Fang said out of belief

        Hope and Capella came forward to see the dragons, only to be greeted by an embraxe from the two Observers. Of course, Hope is the first one to crash onto Curse. Capella still cannot believe this, that Irene is back. And she is embracing him.

         "I'm so sorry, Irene..." Capella muttered, returning the embrace, but this time he tightened it, because of the longing between them is unbearable

          "No... I'm so sorry... I missed you so much..." Irene whispered, looking up at Capella

          He smiled softly. "Yes... Don't worry... You're home now..."

          Everyone's touched at that moment. Curse and Irene then greeted by Vega, and as per tradition, they bows to him. Vega then told them to stand up, and starts talking about what they've done while he is asleep.

         To Vega, Curse and Irene were his eyes to see the world when he's asleep. He also seen the chaos that Irene has made back at Alba. Eyeing King Carnelian and Lazu, and then back to Irene, he knew that sooner or later, war isn't gonna stop at any moment.

         "I see that this galaxy is far more peaceful after the Day of Origin. Each planet has their own unique charm. Starting with Bestia, the forestry. It is odd that only Bestia to have people with beasts' blood running in their veins."

         Fang and Coda's fluffy ears shows up, because of Vega's words.

        Giggling a bit, then Vega continues, "Alba, the everlasting night. I always loved the crystals there. Then, Lama. When Alba is the country of crystals, Lama instead is a country of steel. I am surprised that King Orion really makes everything back at its pace again, _without the war_."

       The redheaded former assassin had his eyes widened. "Yes! Thanks to the King for making everything better!"

       "Eterno, the land of the scorching sand. Even though they were almost destroyed during the war with Alba, I had protected the next heir to the throne of Eterno," Vega then says again, eyeing on Hope

       "What did you mean...?" Hope asks

       Shinkai sighed, "You are the next heir to the throne, Hope. I think my vision is right this time."

       Hope looked like he didn't get what Vega and Shinkai just told him. Curse steps forward and takes Hope's hands to be closer towards Vega.

       "I-Is that true, Curse? A-Am I the next in line to the throne?" Hope asked to the white-haired Observer

       Curse nods. "The Star jewel's shard of Eterno is the royal family heirloom. That's why I told you to keep it safe."

       "And Sirena. The land of the blue waters. Isolation might be a burden to the king's shoulders, but, I love how he wanted to develop his people's creativity into their planet."

       Shinkai nods. "I will tell my King about your words later."

       Vega then sighed, and focuses his powers to break the star jewel for once more. But, if he pushes too far, then he would become fragile, and in the worst case of scenario, he would be dead. Irene felt itchy surrounding her body, the flow of fire is raging inside her.

         "Capella... I must do this..." Irene says to her childhood friend

         "Please Irene... I don't want to lose you ever again..." Capella's blue eyes become watery

         "It's for the best..." Irene whispers, and let go of his hand, once again, and this time it was by herself, not being told by anyone

        The star jewel flew up into the ceilings of the altar, shining with many colors. Irene is determined, but deep inside she is worried of what will happen if she decides to sacrifice her powers to break the orb.

        Irene then jumps and turns into a dragon, and quickly she embraces the star jewel, and flew outside the altar, launches herself to the sky. Everyone at the altar, and the rest of the citizen of Mistero, watches the illumination show on the sky, streaking in orange, signaling that soon daybreak is coming.

         _I cannot afford to lose anyone ever again..._

_Capella has lost Vega at the beginning, but, I don't want to lose him ever again!_

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

       The star jewel succeeded splited into six pieces again, making the rest at the altar in euphoria. But, Capella seemed to be at loss again. About a year after that dreadful event, everything is at peace. 

       Vega is writing documents with his trusty white feather quill, while Capella is arranging the books that is scattered around Vega's studies. Old, dusty books about ancient wizardry, as Capella glances on its title. Vega is curious more about the galaxy, and he's also planning to have visits to the six planets.

        _Everything seemed to be so quiet without Irene here..._ Capella thought

       "Capella.. You seemed bit down today.." Vega looks up from his papers

       "So sorry, Vega-sama. But, I missed Irene..."

       Vega just thinly smiled at his assistant. "Go the altar's garden. Can you get me a batch of white lilies there?"

        Capella nods and off he go to the garden. As he can see, this garden is full of Vega's favorite flowers. Irene used to love to sit at the garden bench, either tending to the flowers or just drew sketches of this flowers. That made Capella's heart seared in pain, once again.

         "I miss you so much, Irene..."

        As Capella selects the white lilies for Vega, he feel something familiar, this wind blowing behind him. This slight heat, the flutter of the flowers. He immediately discards his current task to look back.

        There she is. That one Irene Rainlight. Her silky black hair flutters by the wind's breeze. Clad in Mistero's priestess outfit, she looked well in cream-forest green-gold combination. And her violet eyes... Like pair of amethyst and he always thought her eyes reminded him of Vega's instead.

        "I'm back..." the first word that she says to him, her voice is as soft as those clouds at a summer's day

        Capella, without doubt, taking Irene into his embrace. He sobs onto her shoulder, because this pain is overwhelming. Now that nothing has threatens their life, they were safe and sound.

         "Please don't leave me ever again, Irene..." Capella whispers to her ear

         Irene smiles, "I will never..."

         "You're safe and sound right now..."

         Irene looks up at him, "Umm... All this time, you always wanted me to be safe, even if fate doesn't aligned us together. I just wanted to say... thank you..."

         Capella took her face in his palms, locking their eye contact together. "You know what... I... I had fall in love with you ever since we met at the Temple when we were little. I can't help it, but telling it to you right now... will you accept it?"

         "Capella... Yes! I will!" Irene says in enthusiasm

        Vega who looked at them from a distance, smiled and was about to head back his studies.

         _I will promise to keep this moment..._

_Safe and sound..._

* * *

 


End file.
